


Move Over, Stop Stealing the Blankets, and Other Common Phrases Used During Sleepovers

by Fingerggun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers, That's right folks this fic is both pre AND post cannon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fingerggun/pseuds/Fingerggun
Summary: "Can we stay together? Just for tonight."Platinum blinks, "I don't think we can all fit on this bed.""We could push the two beds together then—"Dia interrupts with a sigh, "We're not doing anything like that, I'm too tired." He sits up. "Lady, doesn't your room usually have a huge bed?""Yes. We can probably fit there.""Yay, Sleepover!"
Relationships: Diamond & Pearl (Pokemon Adventures), Platinum Berlitz & Diamond & Pearl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Move Over, Stop Stealing the Blankets, and Other Common Phrases Used During Sleepovers

"-a! Diamond!"

Dia cracked open his eyes. He saw a bright blue sky and his friend hovering above him.

"He woke up!" Pearl calls over his shoulder. Following his line of sight, Dia sees Pearl's dad a handful of feet away talking on his phone. His view was obscured again as Pearl pulled him up into a hug. Slowly, Dia wraps his arms around the other and starts patting his back when he feels Pearl shutter. His shoulder starts becoming damp. The feeling of that, and the fact he feels like he's missing something, is enough to bring tears to his eyes as well.

"Alright," Pearl's dad walks over to the duo, slipping his phone into his pocket, "let's get going back home before it gets dark."

The sun is already starting to set when they reach the edge of town. The shadows from the trees became dark and long. The rustling of normal type pokemon grew fainter, being replaced with the sparse buzz of bug types. Throughout the whole trek Pearl had an iron grip on Dia's arm, as if to make up for being split up earlier.

As the group nears Dia's house, his mom slams open the door and rushes towards them.

"What were you thinking!" She cried, pulling Dia into her arms, "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry mom."

The lecture over the importance of letting adults know where you are lasts long enough that the sun had fully set by the time she was done.

"Well, we best be going to bed now." Pearl's dad yawned before saunting off in the direction of their house. "Come on, Pearl."

Pearl remains attached to Dia's arm.

"Pearl?"

Pearl shakes his head and Dia realizes he doesn't want to be separated either. "Can't he stay the night, mom?"

"Well," a look passes between the two adults, his mom worrying her lip and Pearl's dad shrugging, "I suppose there's no harm in that."

Dia's room is as cluttered as it always is. However, today Pearl doesn't protest about "doing things right!" When he shoves all his toys away in a corner before pulling out his futon. After changing into pajamas, browowed ones for Pearl, they both snuggle in.

Dia is almost asleep when a kick to his shins wakes him up.

"Hey, stop stealing the blankets." Pearl whisper-yells at him, Dia kicks some over him in response.

Soon they both drift off to sleep. 

* * *

She can barely see the ceiling of her temporary bedroom, the only light source being a sliver of the moon peeking through the window where the curtains part. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Platinum sits up, her bed sheets pooling around her waist. She noticed then that there was a sort of noise —mumbling, almost— coming somewhere else in the hotel room. 

The coldness of the floor and room outside her warm bed wakes her up a bit more, and with that awakness brought worry. Padding down the hallway, she stops in front of the room her two companions are staying in. She hesitates at the door. The noise, whatever it was, seems to have died down to a faint whisper that she was barely sure was even there. Did she overreact? Regardless, she won't be able to get back to sleep if she doesn't make sure. Steeling herself with that thought, Platinum creeks open the door and peers into the dark room.

The window is untouched. No pokemon are out. The only movement in the room comes from the bed farthest from the door, the other bed being empty despite the sheets' rumpled appearances, where two boys are. Dia looks up from where he's sitting next to the curled up pearl.

"Oh, Lady, sorry for waking you up."

Platinum ignores the apology and walks closer to the duo. "Is Pearl alright?" She queries.

Scooching over to give room for Platinum to sit, Dia replies, "He'll be fine. Just a nightmare."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Pearl sniffles, wiping his eyes.

They sit in almost silence, the only noise being Pearls sniffling and Dias mumbles of nonsense affirmations. Feeling a bit useless, Platinum starts patting his knee, something she vaguely remembers her mother doing when she was young, until Pearl takes her hand in her own.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asks. Pearl mumbles and Platinum leans in closer, "Pardon?"

"He doesn't like talking about it." Dia says. 

"Oh."

They stay there for a while, until Pearl's sniffles die down and Dia is leaning against his shoulder half asleep. Platinum sees that everything is settled and makes to stand up, but Pearl's grip on her hand prevents her. She meets his eyes in a silent question. Pearl ducks his head into Dia's hair and mumbles, "Can we stay together? Just for tonight."

Platinum blinks, "I don't think we can all fit on this bed."

"We could push the two beds together then—"

Dia interrupts with a sigh, "we're not doing anything like that, I'm too tired." He sits up. "Lady, doesn't your room usually have a huge bed?"

"Yes. We can probably fit there."

"Yay, Sleepover!" Dia yawns, stretching his arms over his head before jumping off of the bed, dragging Pearl behind him. They make it to her room soon enough. Dia imediety flops down on top of the sheets and Pearl shoves him over. Platinum follows after, slipping under the covers. They settle in, Pearl flinging his limbs every which way, Dia eventually worming his way under the sheets, and Platinum rearranges her pillows. Speaking of pillows, Diamond has started hoarding the remaining pillows when Platinum was distracted.

"Give that back, you don't need three pillows! You're not even doing anything with mine other than holding it." Dia's response is incompressible sleepy objections and closing his eyes. Pearl takes matters into his own hands, and starts wrestling the pillow out of the other's arms, Platinum watches in mild interest.

"I've never had a sleepover before." She realises, belatedly.

Pearl rescues his pillow at the cost of his right arm now being in Dia's iron grip. "We'll have to show you how to have a proper one, with movies and pillow fights and all that, sometime." Declairs Pearl. Dia murmurs something in agreement.

"I look forward to it." She smiles, and settles back down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

The sunlight in her eyes is the first thing she's aware of, the next is that her arm is stuck under something. The third is that at some point during the night the blankets have been shifted around and half of her limbs aren't even covered anymore. Looking to her left, she sees that her arm was stuck under Pearl and all the extra blankets seem to have been wrapped around Dia, who's only exposed part is the very top of his head. She sighs and closes her eyes again. Surely sleeping in for one day can't be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> It usually takes me a couple of months before I post something I wrote, but I started this Fic last night and here we are. My love for this trio surpasses all of my terrible time management skills.  
> (Reading over this, I feel like I picked on Pearl a lot, sorry kid.)  
> ((Oh also, in case it isn't clear the first bit is during the little adventure 4yr old Pearl and Dia had, it's described in book 3))


End file.
